


this bed is on fire with passion and love

by woodchoc_magnum



Series: love will find a way [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodchoc_magnum/pseuds/woodchoc_magnum
Summary: Day 4: “Do you even know what that does to me?” + smutIn which Eddie and Buck bang it out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: love will find a way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005498
Comments: 46
Kudos: 367





	this bed is on fire with passion and love

"You're a fucking tease," Buck breathed in his ear.

Eddie had his back to the wall of the elevator, held up against it with Buck's entire body, one knee between his legs. He had one his hands down the back of Buck's pants, and the other arm hooked around his neck.

"You did that on purpose today," Buck continued. His tongue flicked along his earlobe, and Eddie bit back a whine, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Buck's ass. "You know I can't control myself when you do that cocky little strut. You drive me insane."

"Good," he managed to say, as Buck undid the fly of his jeans, sliding his hand inside. "You deserved it."

"Do you even know what that does to me?" Buck growled, wrapping his fingers around Eddie's half-hard cock. "Seeing you preening in front of all those girls?"

Eddie gave a toothy grin. "I know exactly what I'm doing to you," he hissed in his ear. "Anything to get you on your knees."

"Oh, you're a fucking—"

The elevator dinged, and they both looked up with surprise. Buck angled himself in front of Eddie, swearing under his breath as a little old lady with white hair stepped in. "Good evening, Mrs Doyle."

"Evan." Her tone was clipped.

Eddie pressed his face against Buck's shoulder, embarrassed beyond belief, but Buck's hand was still in his pants.

"Were you ever going to press the button?" she asked Buck.

"Honestly, ma'am, I was a little distracted. Would you press number 3 for me?"

How the fuck Buck was playing it so cool, Eddie had no idea.

There was silence. Mrs Doyle finally asked, "What's your friend's name?"

Buck laughed. "Eddie."

"Very shy. Have a nice evening," she said, as the doors opened to the second floor.

Buck was shaking with laughter when the doors closed again, and the elevator began to rise. "Where was I? Oh, you wanted me on my knees, right."

Eddie lifted his head, looking up at him. "Yep."

"You gonna make that worth my while, big boy?" Buck's breath was hot on his lips.

"Yeah, after that woman touched you today, I think I might need to remind you how much you like me," Eddie bit back, grunting when Buck pushed him up against the wall and kissed him roughly.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, but Eddie paid it no attention until a man cleared his throat and said, "Uh, Buck, can I…"

Buck broke the kiss, glancing over at his neighbour. "Oh, hey Steve," he replied casually, extracting his hand from Eddie's pants, but pulling him in close. "Sure, man. We were just getting off—uh, out."

Steve arched an eyebrow as they exited, and Eddie heard him chuckling as the doors closed, but Buck's lips were on his again and he was being backed down the hallway to the loft.

They banged up against the wall outside the apartment door – Buck's hands were all over him, yanking at his clothes as they traded rough, desperate kisses.

"Unlock the fucking door," Eddie gasped, as Buck sucked a hickey at the base of his neck. "Damn it, unlock the fucking door."

Buck fumbled in his pants for the keys, found them and promptly dropped them, and Eddie groaned and threw his head back against the wall as Buck dropped to his knees. "Perfect angle," Buck said, gazing up at him. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

Eddie reached out and twisted his fingers in Buck's hair, thrusting his hips pointedly. "While you're down there…"

Buck licked his lips, but rose to his feet, pulling Eddie in for another crushing kiss. "Security camera," he mumbled, fumbling to unlock the door. "Come on."

Once inside the apartment with the door locked, Eddie yanked off his jacket and shirt and tossed them aside, grunting when Buck shoved him up against the wall again. "Stop pushing me around," he said through gritted teeth, as Buck's hand slid into his pants again. "Are you gonna suck me or what?"

"Ooh, so demanding," Buck teased, nipping at his lower lip. "It's only been a week; didja miss me?"

"You know I did," Eddie replied, grabbing a fistful of Buck's hair again. "On your knees."

"Mmm." Buck smirked at him, but did as he was told, yanking Eddie's jeans and underwear down his legs. His cock sprang free, and Buck nuzzled up against it, smiling up at Eddie with unbridled pleasure. "All mine," he said throatily. "You're mine, aren't you?"

"Not if you keep taking your time," he replied smartly, groaning when Buck stood up again, shaking his head. "God damn it, you tease."

"Maybe treat me right, huh," Buck retorted, grabbing Eddie by the hands and pushing them up and over his head. "Maybe don't shake your ass in my face when you walk past."

"I was just giving you a preview," Eddie said innocently. "Are you gonna make me regret it?"

"You want me to?" Buck suddenly released him, taking a step back. "You're kinda at a disadvantage here, Eds."

"Well, take your clothes off."

"Maybe I like to see you all hot and bothered." Buck pulled himself up onto the kitchen counter, grinning at him. "Maybe I want you to beg me."

Eddie smirked, kicking his jeans and underwear off. He wasn't going to beg him, that was for damn sure, and with Buck staring at him, he simply began to climb the stairs, pointedly not looking at him. "I guess I'll get started without you."

"Don't you fucking dare," Buck called. "Eddie."

"No, if you're not interested," he said, pausing to shake his ass, "then I guess I'll just have to do this without you."

"You motherfucker."

"And don't you even think about coming up here with clothes on." Eddie reached the top of the stairs, flicking on a lamp, and sprawled across Buck's soft bed.

There was rustling from below, a muffled grunt, and then hurried footsteps on the stairs. Buck appeared at the top and skidded to a standstill, eyes locked on Eddie, who was lying on his side, one hand propped under his head, the other drawing circles on the bedspread.

"You bastard," Buck breathed. "You fucking centrefold. Look at you."

"You like?"

"You really need to ask that question?" Buck stepped to the edge of the bed, staring down at him. "You know, before we were doing this… I thought about what you might look like, if we did this… and honestly, reality is so much better than my fantasy. You are so fucking hot."

"So get over here and do this already," Eddie retorted, and Buck snickered, but then grabbed Eddie's feet and dragged him closer to the edge of the bed. "Okay, I like where this is going."

"You do, huh," Buck murmured, dropping to his knees, wrapping his hand around Eddie's cock. "Maybe you just need to stop talking so much."

"Make me," Eddie dared him – possibly the wrong move, because Buck flashed him a wicked grin, grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Eddie gasped, propping himself up on his elbows, but Buck leaned over and pushed him down onto the bed, planting one hand in the middle of his back.

"Let's see you shake your ass now," he said in a low voice, leaning right over Eddie to nibble at his ear. "You've been driving me crazy all day, so now I'm going to have to make you pay."

"Do it," Eddie taunted him, lifting his hips. "I'm yours. Do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, turning his head to meet Buck's eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. I want it. I've been thinking about you all day."

Buck leaned in and kissed him, sliding a hand down his back and over his butt. He gave a cheeky slap to Eddie's left cheek and then squeezed, before breaking the kiss, pulling away to grab lube from the bedside table.

"Jeez, warm a guy up first," Eddie said, and was rewarded with another slap to his butt. "I'm starting to think you have an unhealthy fixation with my ass, Buckley."

"It is – and I don't say this lightly – the best ass I've ever seen in my life," Buck replied, his breath hot on the back of Eddie's neck. Eddie could feel his cock sliding against his cheeks, and arched his back pointedly. "And you look so unbelievably hot when you're all spread out like this on my bed."

Eddie grinned, ducking his head, closing his eyes as Buck's lips slid along his shoulder blades, one hand kneading his right ass cheek. Buck could drive him wild with just the touch of his lips, and the way he use his hands to grope and squeeze, finding new places to explore.

He pulled away abruptly, pushing Eddie's legs apart with both hands, reaching beneath him to stroke his cock. Eddie gasped, gripping the sheets, breaking out in goosebumps as Buck stroked his cock with one hand and slid two lubed fingers into his hole with the other, sliding in and out slowly.

"Mmm," Eddie murmured, leaning into it. "Good."

"You're so fucking tight," Buck said, his voice a little strained. "God, I wish you could see how good you look like this. You drive me crazy. When those girls were staring at you today, all I could think about was this. Fucking owning you, Diaz. You're mine. I'm going to make you scream my name tonight; you watch."

"I'd like to see you fucking try," he challenged, shuddering as Buck added a third finger. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ."

"And those girls, you know, they would have no fucking idea what to do with you," Buck continued, releasing his cock, leaning over his back as he thrust his fingers in and out of Eddie's ass. "But I do."

"Stop talking and do it then," Eddie groaned, wriggling beneath him. "Jesus."

"You're not ready," Buck murmured, but crooked his fingers to hit Eddie's sweet spot. Eddie moaned, his hands scrabbling across the bed again. "God, you're so fucking tight, Eds… relax for me a little more, okay? I don't want to hurt you." He crooked his fingers again, and a jolt of pleasure shot up Eddie's spine.

"Fuck me," Eddie gasped. "Come on."

"I'm trying to be nice to you," Buck murmured, pressing a hot kiss to Eddie's shoulder.

"If you don't fuck me, I'll go out and find someone who will."

Buck laughed at that. "I'd like to see that. Can I watch?"

Eddie pushed up off the bed, rising onto his knees, turning his head to the side. Buck kissed him messily, withdrawing his fingers, and Eddie hissed against his lips as the head of Buck's cock pressed against his opening. Buck added some more lube and guided his cock in slowly, filling him up. Eddie closed his eyes, leaning back against him – Buck's chin was on his shoulder, and Eddie reached up to cup his face with his hand.

"Good?" Buck murmured.

"Yep." Eddie pushed back against Buck, encouraging him to sink in further. "Yeah, that's good."

Buck took a couple of slow, tentative thrusts, and when Eddie kissed him and nodded, he began to move a little faster. His cock slid in and out rhythmically, one hand gripping Eddie's hip hard enough to leave bruises. Eddie loved the friction when he was practically leaning all his weight on Buck, and dropped his head back to allow access to his neck.

"Yeah, good," Buck growled in his ear. "You're so good."

Eddie nodded, rolling his hips to match Buck's thrusts. "Fuck, that feels good," he panted. "Harder, Buck. Come on."

Buck bit down on the curve of his neck, sucking a bruise, before wrapping both arms around Eddie's chest, holding him in place, and began to fuck him harder, his balls slapping against his ass with each thrust. Eddie's mouth fell open, and his breath caught in his throat – pinned against Buck, unable to move, his cock leaking from the tip.

Buck continued his relentless pace for a few minutes until Eddie was whimpering, unable to form words, totally overloaded. Buck finally stopped, withdrawing, moving so he was lying on the bed. Eddie caught his breath, leaning over to kiss him again, before straddling his hips and sinking down onto his cock. He took a moment to adjust, arching his back, relishing the feeling of Buck's cock buried inside him, and shuddered when Buck flicked one of his nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Eddie began to work his hips up and down, his eyes trained on Buck, who was biting down hard on his lower lip. "You're so fucking lazy."

"I like to watch you," Buck replied, running his hands up and down Eddie's chest. "You look so good like this. We should film—"

"No," Eddie cut in, covering Buck's mouth with his hand. "Don't say it. Shut up."

Buck grinned at him, and kissed his fingers. Eddie smiled down at him and then closed his eyes, fucking himself on Buck's cock, pleasure beginning to roll through him in waves.

And then, just as he was finding his rhythm, Buck flipped the switch and rolled them over so Eddie was on his back with Buck on top. Buck pushed his legs apart and his hips up, driving his cock deep inside, bottoming out, grinding with every thrust. Eddie bit down on his lip and wrapped his arms around Buck's neck, sweat beading on his forehead.

"I never want to do this with anyone else," Buck said through gritted teeth. "You are the only one I ever want to be with."

Eddie nodded. "Me too," he managed to say, though he was beginning to lose the ability to speak. "Don't stop."

"Just you," Buck said again, his eyes more intensely blue than ever before. "I'm gonna make you come, Eds. Come on." He shifted the angle of his thrust and drove back inside, the head of his cock grazing his prostate with each stroke. "Come on."

The sensation was too much, and Eddie wanted to hold on but couldn't – he grabbed Buck by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a crushing kiss as an orgasm ripped through him. Pleasure sparked from every nerve-ending as he clung to Buck desperately, shuddering through an aftershock as Buck's movements became erratic and finally culminated with him plunging inside one last time, a moan ripping through his lips as he came.

They were both shaking, lips locked in a messy, open kiss. Buck was the first to pull away, gazing down at Eddie with total and complete adoration, trailing his fingers through his hair. "You are…" he trailed off, shaking his head slightly, "fucking spectacular."

Eddie closed his eyes with a weary laugh. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I think about you all the time." Buck always waxed lyrical after an orgasm; unable to help himself. "You drive me wild, you know… you walked past me today and it was like I couldn't breathe; I just wanted you. I want you all the time."

This was different. Eddie blinked up at him, curling his fingers in the hair at the base of Buck's skull. "You have me."

"No, I mean… I want…" Buck trailed off. "I want this. Us. You and me, together."

"I'm here right now?"

"No, no… _Eddie_." Buck licked his lips, ducking his head. "I want to be your boyfriend. I want… to go out in public; I want to tell Christopher. I want to be yours, for real… you and me. I just feel like… we're meant for each other."

Eddie couldn't think; not with Buck softening inside him and them both covered in sticky ejaculate. "Buck, we just… I need to clean up, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Buck said quickly, brushing his lips against Eddie's one last time before pulling away. "Yep."

Before Eddie slid off the bed he reached out and cupped Buck's cheek, leaning in to kiss him reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

"Yep." Buck was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, looking lost.

Eddie went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, running it under water before cleaning himself up. Buck appeared in the doorway, and Eddie took care of him as well, tilting his chin up so they could kiss again – sometimes, he couldn’t find the words. That had always been the problem, especially when things suddenly became _real._

They'd been sleeping together for two months; dancing around it for years before that. They'd talked a little, about what it meant for Eddie to be doing this; how scared he was of losing his family… how he'd always tried to deny this part of himself. Buck understood; Eddie knew that.

Coming out was a distinctly terrifying possibility and not one he was entirely ready for – but he loved Buck, of that he was certain. Buck was the person he wanted to be with; the only man he would ever love and give himself to completely.

They returned to the bed, and Eddie flopped down on his side, drawing Buck into his arms. He brushed a kiss against his birthmark, ran his fingers through his hair and whispered, "I think you're right."

Buck looked up at him hopefully.

"I just… need a little more time."

"You feel the same way?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, just… can we have a little more time?"

"Of course," Buck reassured him. "I'm not rushing you. I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

"I feel the same way," he confessed, suddenly shy. "I do."

Buck smiled at him adoringly, and leaned in to kiss him again. "Good," he said with relief. "That's good. I just needed to hear that. Now – listen to me, Diaz. You need to rally, because we aren't done here tonight. Understand? Don't you dare go to sleep."

Eddie laughed at the abrupt tone change, nodding vigorously. "I won't. I'm good."

"We're making out until you're hard again and then you're fucking me, you understand? I've waited a whole goddamn week for this."

"Just give me a god damn fucking second here, Buckley," Eddie complained. "I'm an old man."

"The sexiest old man I've ever seen," Buck murmured, and kissed him again.

~to be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kat ([cinematicnomad](https://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) for all your help!
> 
> The title is from [Laid - James](https://youtu.be/0trh9Y598fM)
> 
> Talk to me @ Tumblr: [woodchoc-magnum](https://woodchoc-magnum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
